Potion
by Miss Ella
Summary: Court OS qui aurait pu être un missing moment du tome 6. Ron tente d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione... à sa manière. Quoi de mieux que de demander un petit coup de pouce ?


Très court OS pour le défi Potions sur Rouxattitude (posté sur la communauté il y a 5 ans presque jour pour jour d'ailleurs... Autant dire qu'il date ! =P)  
Je me suis rendu compte il y a quelques temps que je n'avais jamais posté cet OS sur mon profil, je remédie à cela dès maintenant =)  
La scène est une sorte de missing moment du tome 6 (écrit sans avoir tenu compte du tome 7, puisqu'il n'étais pas encore publié à l'époque), après la rupture entre Ron et Lavande. C'est bien sur un Ron/Hermione, et c'est très... innocent ^^

Résumé : Ron tente d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione... à sa manière. Quoi de mieux que de demander un petit coup de pouce ?

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tous les personnages et l'univers sont à JKR

* * *

- Non, non et non ! Tu dois ajouter le cheveu de Gobelin _après_ avoir remué 7 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

- C'est bon, pas besoin de t'énerver ! Ça arrive à tout le monde !

- Ron, tu n'écoutes rien, tu regardes à peine les instructions du livre, c'est à se demander pourquoi tu m'as demandé de l'aide.

La vérité, c'est que Ron n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de se démener pour sa potion. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle il avait voulu l'aide d'Hermione, c'est pour rester en tête à tête avec elle.  
Depuis peu, après sa rupture avec Lavande en fait, il s'était rendu compte que cette dernière n'avait peut-être pas tort sur un point : il avait des sentiments pour Hermione. Il avait d'ailleurs été furieux que ce soit son ex-petite amie qui lui ait ouvert les yeux là-dessus.  
C'est ainsi que mettant son orgueil de côté et prenant son courage à deux mains, Ron avait voulu tout faire pour prouver à Hermione qu'il n'était pas qu'un incapable insensible.  
Mais pour l'instant, son plan ne marchait pas comme prévu : la potion commençait à fumer.

- C'est pas normal, marmonna Ron, j'aurai dû retirer la potion du feu avant.

- Tu sais quoi Ron ? Je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter la potion. On pourra reprendre la théorie ce week-end si tu veux ?

D'un geste de sa baguette, elle fit disparaître la potion du chaudron. Ron, le visage penaud regardait le sol.  
Son plan avait échoué, car c'était bien beau d'étudier la théorie, mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de se retrouver dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Elle insisterait certainement pour aller à la bibliothèque, ils ne seraient donc pas seuls.  
Hermione avait apparemment remarqué la tristesse sur son visage car elle lui demanda :

- Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si, répondit Ron un peu confus, c'est juste que… Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être tellement nul, je ne suis même pas capable de suivre les instructions de ce foutu bouquin.

Il avait probablement oublié qu'il n'avait justement pas été très attentif aux instructions du manuel.  
Mais ça, Hermione l'ignorait, et elle se sentit aussitôt honteuse de son attitude : son meilleur ami lui avait demandé de l'aide et ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire était de lui faire des reproches au lieu de l'aider correctement.  
Quel genre d'amie était-elle ?  
Elle s'approcha de Ron et lui tapota doucement l'épaule :

- Ne dis pas ça, cette potion est vraiment dure à faire, on peut pas toujours réussir du premier coup.

- Tu m'as manqué Hermione, dit soudain Ron.

- Quoi ? Demanda avec stupeur Hermione.

- Je veux dire, reprit-il confus et embarrassé, cette période qu'on a passé sans se parler, et bien, ça me manquait de ne plus te voir.

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre, Hermione resta près de lui, en ne disant rien, juste en le regardant.  
Elle aurait pu rester là à le regarder des heures, mais Ron avait attrapé son chaudron et son livre et se dirigeait à pas silencieux vers la porte.  
Hermione, qui sembla s'être sortie de sa léthargie, se précipita vers Ron avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la porte :

- Ron ! Je voulais te dire que… tu m'as manqué aussi, beaucoup.

Ron lui sourit, il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais il n'osait pas. Il n'oserait jamais. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'Hermione le trouvait insensible, il n'était capable d'aucun geste d'affection envers elle.  
Alors, pour une fois, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant :

- Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur, je te le promets.

Et Ron quitta la salle, sans attendre Hermione, de peur de trop se dévoiler trop vite, il aurait voulu rester avec elle, mais il traversa le couloir à grandes enjambés, sans savoir qu'il avait causé un remue-ménage dans le petit cœur fragile d'Hermione en lui donnant l'espoir qu'un jour, il serait peut-être plus que son ami.

* * *

J'espère que même si c'est court, ça vous a plu !  
Donnez moi votre avis par review =)


End file.
